I love you I love you, too
by machinger5
Summary: Zachary Goode loves Cammie. And she loves him back. But will her friends and other obstacles make it impossible for "them" to work? please review! Total Zammie! Normal, no spies.
1. Surprises

Chapter One-Surprises

"Come on Cam, you _have _to go!" my best friend Bex grunted. "Fine!" I said with a grumble. "I'll go to the stupid dance.". We hopped in the car with Macey, my other best friend, and set off for Braddbury High School's "Moonlit Monday". As soon as we goth there, Bex and Macey ran off with their boyfriends. "I knew I'd be a free agent." I grubled to my self. "Hey, Cam." A voice said. A voice I _hate. _"Zach? Go away!" I said. "You aren't happy to see me?" he said with a fake pout. I couldn't help but think he looks kinda cute when he's acting stupid.

"No, n-" I was answering, but Zach cut me off with, "Can I talk to you? Outside?" "Suuurrrreeeeeee" I said with confusion. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. He was holding my hand? Huh?

"Listen, Cam" he paused. "I- uh...ya know," I started to pull away, but he was quick to rewrap me, as he pressed his lips to mine. I almost fainted. Why wasn't this disgusting? I mean, I was kissing him back! With all I had! I felt tingles rush from head to toe. When we finally pulled away, my phone rang. It was Bex's voice. "If you're not in this car in 2 seconds-" "Bex! I'm fine. I'm with Zach. We-" "ZACHARY GOODE!" she was full on screaming. "What are _you_ doing with _him_?/!" "Bex, Bex, it's okay. _He'll _drive me home." " I swear, if he so much as _touches_ you, I'll-" I hung up. "You _will_ drive me home, right? He smirked and nodded.

**TIME SKIP**

As the car stoppedn in my driveway, I said, "Hey, wanna come in?". "Sure." Zach said and pecked me on the lips. When we sat on my bed, I said, "Wow." "Yeah,"Zach responded. Zach put his arm around me and smiled. And we gradually got closer, until the last space between us was gone. We stayed that way, until we fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so the first chapter last time, didn't sound too great. **

**A shoutout for **Summertime15 **because most of my inspiration comes from her fic, "His Princess" Go read it! She's already making the sequel "His Princess 2: Stay With Me" They're both great, so go read em! Oh and a shoutout to **Live love and don't learn **, because her fic "Love Exists", is amazing! She also gave me "pointers";) about my last version. Thx! PLZ! Review! **

** :) ~machinger5~ :)**


	2. I love yous

I woke up tangled to Zach. He woke up almost as soon as I did. "Hey, beautiful." He said. "Morning, Zach." I replied as he wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the lips. "What happened last night?" I asked. "I took a risk and kissid the prettiest girl in the world, and she kissed me back." he said while smiling. I smiled back. "Well, I have to go." I said. "What?Why?" Zach said his face falling. I cracked up. "We have _school." _He laughed along."I'll drive you." Zach said. "I was hoping you would say that." I said. As the car came to a stop, I said, "The school's gonna be surprised." "Yeah, I mean, we never _liked _each other did we?" Zach responded. "Nope." I replied. "I love you." Zach said. "I love you too, Zach." He pecked me on the lips, as we got out of the car.


	3. To Hold You In My Arms

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fan fic. Sorry the last 2 chapters were short. Like, really short. I didn't have much time on those days. But- I have some time today, soooooo... lets make a long chapter!

Chapter 3

Cammie POV

We walked in together holding hands. Everyone gasped and looked at us with a confused expression. "Well, looks like they got the picture!" Zach said. "Yeah...is that a good thing?"I asked. Zach shrugged as he walked me to my locker. "I have math."Zach said sadly as I pulled out my science books for Mr. Solomons's class. "Well, I mean, we have second period together right?" actually, I know this for a fact. He sits right next to me and bugs me to death. Well, things are going to be different now. "Yeah." he smiled as he pecked me on the lips. "See you in language, babe." and with that, he walked off. I smiled as I made my way to science.

TIME SKIP

I walked in to language with my workbook in my hands. I smiled when I saw Zach, already in his seat with his feet propped up. I walked over and sat in my seat as he smiled at me. I smiled back. "Are you still going to bug me until I die inside?" I asked. "Maybe." he said with a smirk. I shoved him playfully, and he shoved me back. I pretended to pout when he said, "You're cute when you pout.". I blushed, and he chuckled, and said "You're cute when you blush, too.". Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, and I said, "Is there any time when I'm NOT cute?" I asked while giggling. "Nope." he said, while reaching in my shirt and finding my tender spot to tickle it. Everyone else just stared. I get it, though. I mean, when we found out we were pretty surprised ourselves.

At the moment that Zach stopped tickling me, Mr. Fibbs walked in. "Afternoon, everyone." I was still laughing, so I blushed when he glared at Mr. Fibbs started to walk over to me, Zach layed his hand over my shoulder, protectively. I layed my head on his chest. "Do you two want detention for PDA?" he asked solemnly. "Nope." Zach replied. "Then, Zachary, I suggest you take your arm of of Ms. Cameron's shoulder." "No thanks." He replied. Everyone gasped. No one had ever said that to Mr. Fibbs before. "Excuse me, Zachary?" he said with a stern look. "I said _no thanks_. And, you look kind of constipated, do you want a pepto bismol? I think the nurse has some." he smirked. "Zachary, hall now!" Mr. Fibbs shouted. "Okay. What am I supposed to haul? My _babe_ out of the room, so we can finally get some alone time _peacefully_?"he said, still smirking. Mr. Fibbs turned red as a cherry. And I just looked at Zach, with a shocked look on my face. "You, and you Ms. Cameron may report to the principal's office!" He screamed. "Or..." Zach said, "I could _haul_ myself and _my_ girl, _out_ of the school, _into_ my car." He said. And with that, he grabbed my hand, got out of his seat, and led me to his car. "Zach, that was _amazing_." I barely spoke. "Anything, for mygirl." he said while smiling. Zach took me to his house. His parents were divorced, and he lived with his dad until 2004. Then his dad died in a car wreck. He lived in a foster home until he was a senior(now), and now lived on his own. We went into his room. I immediately sat down on the bed. So did he. "Have you ever done something like that before?" I asked Zach. He looked at me and shook his head. "I never had the courage to do it before. And I never had someone to protect." he smiled at me. I smiled back. Then, we kissed.

TIME SKIP

Zach POV

I can't believe I actually have Cammie in my arms. The most prettiest girl in the world. Grant and Jonas _hate_ Cammie, but maybe they can learn to like her. But... I know for a fact that Cammie's friends don't exactly like me either. We've always just been enemies. But, I won't let her go for Grant and Jonas. They're dating Bex and Macey. I can date Cammie. I cleared all my thoughts when I looked down at my girl, and pecked her on the lips. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I love her. She loves me. And that's all that matters.

**A/N: So...what'd you think? This was my favorite chapter to write so far. And, I personally, loved Zach's "disobediance" What about yall? REVIEW!**


	4. Do Something

Cammie POV

I lay there kissing Zach until he finally pulls away. We fell asleep after watching tv for a while. I haven't seen my friends since the dance. What are the going to say?

TIME SKIP

Zach and I walked in to school together. An angry Bex walked over, grabbed my arm, and said, "I need to talk to Cammie for a sec." . I followed her over to the other side of the courtyard.

"What are you doing holding hands with ZACH GOODE?/!" She seethed at me.

"I'm dating him." I replied.

"You know that our friends and his friends are enemies FOR LIFE! How could you do this?" She whispered so our other friends wouldn't hear.

"Look, I like him. I LOVE him. And just because my friends may not like him, I'm n-" she cut me off by saying, "You have to. Now," she said pushing me, "Go, and break up with him!".

I quickly turned around, and screamed "NO!" as the word left my mouth, everyone stared. "Look, stare all you want! That isn't going to change the fact that the answer is still no." I said pointing at Bex. I walked across the courtyard and grabbed Zach's hand, and walked into the building.

TIME SKIP

I walked into the cafeteria, not knowing where to sit. Zach walked up behind me and said, "You can sit with me and my friends." at first I was relieved, but gradually got scared because his friends hated _me_ too. It seemed like they were making it impossible for us to be together. Not to mention the fact that we can't even step foot into Mr. Fibbs room. I don't know how many projects are overdue now. "We have to do something about this." I said.

"I know." Zach said solemnly. We ate our lunch with more than 2 dozen eyeballs on us. I don't think we'll ever have peace again.

**A/N: Sorry guys, not a long one. But the next part of the story doesn't really go with this.**

**Thx summertime15 for giving me some tips over reviews!**

**Okay...serious business...COKE OR PEPSI? I need to know. For me, it's coke, which I'm currently drinking. But which one do yall like best?**

**REVIEW!**

** :) ~machinger5~ :)**


	5. Why?

**A/N: Thanks for my reviewers! This chapter is deticated to Kelsey because she's the one who got me up this morning to write this! Otherwise, we wouldn't get another chapter today! READ A/N AT BOTTOM!**

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Cammie Morgan!" Macey yelled into th phone.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You _have _to break up with Zach!"

"Are you serious? You woke me up for that?"

"You have to!"

My eyes watered. My own _friends. _They didn't want me to be happy? I hung up, and hopped out of my bed. After getting dressed, I went to my car and left for Zach's house.

I pulled up in his driveway, and got out of the car. As I rang the doorbell, my eyes started to water again. He came to the door, eyes widened.

"Cammie?" he said trying to find out what's going on.

I broke out in sobs. "Hold me, Zach!" I sobbed. He took me in his arms speaking comforting words.

"What did they say, Cammie?" he asked once we were in his room.

"Y-You got a call to?" I stuttered.

"Yeah."

"T-They told me t-to breakup with you."

"I got the same thing from Grant and Jonas."

"Why can't they just accept it?" I screamed. He pulled me back into his arms and said, "It'll be okay."

I grabbed Zach and kissed him. "Thanks for always being there for me, Zach." I whispered when I pulled away.

"I'll always ve there for you, babygirl." He hugged me tighter.

"Zach, how are we going to get out of this?" I asked softly.

" Somehow." He said pulling me in for a kiss. "I love you." He said looking into my eyes.

"I love you, too." I said as we kissed, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! I had to retype this, like 2 times, cause' I was never content with it. But I like this chapter. It's just a filler. Check out Kelsey's storys. I like some of them. Tell me what you think! And if you review, tell me how many chapters you'd like this to be. Cause' I've got an _amazing _ending!**

**Just, you know, REVIEW!**

** :) ~machinger5~ :)**

**P.S: WHICH ONE? SPRITE OR SEVENUP? (SAY SPRITE) REVIEW!**


	6. Again

Chapter 6

I woke up in Zach's arms. He was already awake.

"Good(**A/N: (e)**). I thought I was gonna have to sit you down." I pecked him on the lips and he smiled. "Zach, what's going to happen today?"

He held me tighter. "It'll be okay." he assured me. He seemed to be saying that more and more. My phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you broken up with him yet?" I heard Bex's voice come through the phone.

"No. And I'm not going to."

"You have to!"

"I'm not listening to this. Bye, Bex."

"No, don't han-"

I hung up, and said to Zach, "Same thing again...".

His phone rang, and he picked I up. "I don't want to hear it." he said, as he snapped his phone shut. I unwrapped myself from Zach, and kissed him on the cheek. I went into the bathroom after grabbing my clothes, and came out dressed.

"Nice shirt." he said, smirking.

I was wearing a ripped tee. "Now is _not _the time." I replied, smirking back.

I sat on the bed next to shirtless Zach. "Like what you see, babe?" He asked, still smirking.

"Yes." I said, surprising him. He scooched closer, and foundmy tender spot, tickling it.

You know they're gonna keep at it, right?" I said.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what's gonna happen next."

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know this is two in one day, but I had to tell you something that I forgot last chapter. I might be able to update, this weekend. _Might._But Monday, I'm leaving for Orange Beach! So I'll be there until Friday, so the next update I do will probably be on, next Saturday. But before I go, I'll try to update this weekend, between packing. K? So... another important question... Have you ever needed something, went to get it, but when you got there you forgot what it is? C ya! Aloha! (no, I don't live in Hawaii, It's just fun to say.)**

** :) ~machinger5~ :)**


	7. Change(a good one)

Chapter 7

2 Weeks Later

"Zach, we're still getting the same thing, everyday!" I screamed. We were in his room. I hadn't gotten any sleep since last week.

"Cam, It'll be okay."

"You say that, everyday. How am I supposed to believe it, if you've said it for the past 2 weeks, and nothing has happened!"

"C'mere." I relented and then gave in, and went to his open arms.

"Babe, you have to relax. I promise, I would do anything for you."

"I would do anything for you."

"So would I."

I laughed at this. "You already said that!"

"Well, now you know I mean it twice."

"Yeah."

We were silent for a while, and then we laid down. I was about to drift off, when his mouth was on mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, when his hand went for my pants. I bet you can guess the rest.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you didn't get scared away, from the last part, there. Just to make it clear, this story, is totes Zammie! Now another important question. Have you ever gone a month without breaking an electronic, without a case on it? (for me it's no ^_^)**

** :) ~machinger5~ :)**


	8. Resolved(finally)

Chapter 8

We woke up. Zach was on top of me, and, you know. I felt he completed me. We had protection(you know what i'm talking bout') on the floor, that I made Zach go to the drugstore and get. We had done "it" all night and woke up the same way. Zach woke up.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hi." I smiled.

"We finally did "it"." he whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

I found something in the back of my heart. Courage.

"I have to go." I kissed him on the cheek and got up and put my clothes on. He watched. I didn't mind.

"Bye." he said as he got up to get his clothes on.

"Bye. I'll be back in a bit."

I got out my phone. I saw that Bex had called me. I called her.

"Hey." I said cheerily into the phone.

"Hey." she said solemnly. "Did you-"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Get Macey, and meet me at the Sugar Bowl."

"Okay."

We met in fifteen minutes.

"So.." I said. "I've decided, after a lot of thinking..."

"YES!" Bex screamed.

"I didn't say what I decided." I said smirking."

" So... as I was saying, I decided that I can't be friends with ya'll if you can't accept it. You guys are dating his _friends_. What's the diff?"

" The _diff _is that his friends, and him, are totes different from each other." Macey said defending her boyfriend.

"Well, if you guys can't accept it, it's your loss." I said and walked out the door.

"Cammie wait! If the guys accept it, I accept it." Bex said.

"Same here!" Macey called out.

I couldn't believe it. If I just would've confronted them earlier.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really!" they shouted together.

I went to tell Zach.

**A/N: hey guys! I'm gonna miss writing this. There will probably be one more chapter, and an epilouge. I hope you liked it! I might write a sequel eventually! Just review and tell me "sequel" or "not". Thx! I'm out of ideas for questions. I'll try to find one! The next chapter will probably be up tonight. C ya!**

** :) ~machinger5~ :)**


	9. Love is True Again

Chapter 9

"Zach!" I screamed enthusiastically, once getting into his house.

"What?" he screamed back.

"C'mere!" I said as he walked into the room, and I pecked him on the lips.

"What was that about?" he asked, smiling.

"They accepted it." I whispered my head in his chest.

"Really?" he asked as he picked me up and spun me around in the air.

"Yeah!" I said spinning.

We hugged for a while. Looks like my fairytale finally had its happy ending. I loved Zach more than life. And I know he would do anything for me.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's short, but soon enough I will make a sequel. Probably my next story will be different, but the next story I write will be the sequel! So how do you like the ending? REVIEW AND RECOMMEND! THANKS FOR READING!**

** ~machinger5~ **


	10. Author's Note PLEASE READ! ABOUT SEQUEL!

**A/N: Hey guys! The sequel is now up! It's called LoveImpossible! Go check it out! And as always, R&R!**

**Here's a sneak peak!**

_Zach POV_

_This is it. I'm gonna propose to Cammie. I love her with all my heart, and even more. I pull away from her and fumble for the ring._

"_Ummm... Cammie..." I said still fumbling_

"_What?" she said looking scared. "Are you going to break up with me?" she said._

"_NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I screamed. _

"_Phew." she said. "So..."_

"_Oh...Cammie, I love you with all my heart and want to know if-"_

_CRAAASSSSSHHHHHH! We heard a big crash. I can't believe this. In my one special night. Right when I'm about to get on one knee. This is the most hectic thing that has EVER happened to me. I mean, what was that?_

"_What was that?" Cammie asked. She read my mind. _

_CRRRAAASSSSHHHHHHHH!_

"_I don't know. But we're about to find out!" I said as we ran together towards the school. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me._

** :) ~ZachGoodeIsMyBou~ :)**

**P.S.- Like my new pen name? ;)**


End file.
